


We Will Be There For Him:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e22 Kopi wale no i ka i'a a 'eu no ka ilo. (Though the Fish is Well Salted, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Pissed Off, Positive Thinking/Thinking, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, the Maggots Crawl)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After coming home from the hospital, Steve & Danny talked about what happened, & how they are gonna help Duke out, How are they gonna do that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	We Will Be There For Him:

*Summary: After coming home from the hospital, Steve & Danny talked about what happened, & how they are gonna help Duke out, How are they gonna do that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

When they got home after seeing Duke in the hospital, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett both just wanted to forget what the day had brought them, & they were just glad that everything had turned out okay, & no one was seriously hurt, as a result of what happened.

 

The Blond was still fuming, as a result, "How the hell could they can do that to Duke ?, I mean the guy went through hell, Just like Lou did, when Samantha was kidnapped, & Grace too, That just shows you, You have to be careful of who to trust in the **_HPD_** ", Danny said with a growl, He for one is gonna make sure that his friend, Sgt. Duke Lukela, knows that he is in his corner. It pissed him off, when he thought about what he went through, himself, & their friend, & member of their ohana, Captain Lou Grover went through, since Five-O was formed.

 

"Danny, It's just a formality, I bet once HPD gets all of the evidence that we gathered up, Duke will be freed, & cleared, Plus, He already apologized for his part, That shows that he has character, & everyone loves him for it", The Five-O Commander said soothingly, as he planted a kiss on the side of his lover's head.

 

"I know, I know, I am sorry, I am just worried that Duke will get screwed by this, He is such a great cop, & he doesn't deserve to have this be on his record, or his reputation being trashed, cause of some assholes, Personally, I would just killed them all, & find my love one, as best as I could, & have backup for it", He kissed Steve back, as he said this, & they just enjoyed the silence for awhile.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
